


Just A Pocket Watch

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood to Adulthood, Countdowns, F/M, Heartbeat, Hearts, Love, Magic, Pictures, Pocket Watch, Pocket Watches, Violets, Waiting, beating hearts, lilies, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: It was just a pocket watch with some flowers on it, and a gem on the cover. Bert knew it was more though, and he couldn't wait for it to read 0. [BertxMary]Originally posted on fanfiction.net





	Just A Pocket Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100 percent sure how I feel about this story. I wrote it for six hours straight plus an overflow of an hour or two, but its done. I can at least say that I am proud of it.
> 
> Disclaimers: right this is a thing I have to do...I own nothing of Mary Poppins except you know...the things I named and came up with.
> 
> Please enjoy.

* * *

The winds had changed, and she knew what that meant. One more _'au revoir_ ' to the one person she cared for most, her darling friend, Bert Alfred. However, the winds did not allow for it this time, and she watched him fade until he was nothing more than a speck on the street. He would never be that though. He would always be the sweep who whisked her away on the most magical adventures even when there was no magic involved. Bert would always have the most important part of her; a piece of her heart. The winds always sent her back here because they wanted her to collect it, but she never would. No. For if she did collect it, there would be no point for the winds to bring her back here, and she could never be away from Bert to long or her heart would be begin breaking.

"Soon, my dear. Just count the seconds," she whispered, as the winds guided her to a new life with new charges, but it would never take away the dull ache in her chest that always came from watching London fade from her view.

Bert smiled at the fleeting figure, and took out the pocket watch in his pants to look at the face. It was counting backwards.

**3 months 5 days 59 minutes 32 seconds**

He shut the watch cover, as the seconds clicked down, and kissed the red gem on the front.

"3 months, ain't so bad. Much better than 3 years. I can live wif that. I'll be waitin' righ' here, Mar' Poppins, I'll be waitin' righ' here for you like always."

The nanny smiled, as though the wind carried the message, but truly it was her heart telling her the good news.

* * *

 

_"Bert, I got you a present! Something to always remember me by once I leave for all my jobs," Mary smiled up at her childhood friend as she pulled a package from her carpet bag, and sat next to him on his sofa._

_"Mar', I could ne'er forget about you for as long as I live!" Bert cocked his mouth into a crooked smirk._

_"Well this is a special gift, and you need to keep it with you at all times. It's very important to me," Mary pulled out a pocket watch that had some beautifully engraved lilies and violets on it, and in the center of its cover sat a red gem that seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. Bert took it cautiously, and ran his figure over the intricate patterns. He flipped over to see the inscription on the back, and his smile grew. He looked up from the gift to have his eyes connect with Mary's bright blue ones, and he leaned in giving her a passion-filled kiss. The gift placed on the table with the inscription facing the two lovers:_

_**My heart is yours, so count the seconds till I return - Love, Mary** _

_The two separated, both wearing large smiles._

_"Oh, my darlin' Mary, I've been waiting to that for years," Mary blushed, and the smile faded as she picked up the locket. She had already explained to Bert about the reasons behind her whimsical powers, and how the winds would be coming to whisk her away on her 18th birthday. That day was tomorrow, and she knew that she couldn't leave without Bert knowing how she had felt about him. She gently picked up the watch, and flipped it open._

_**2 years 9 months 8 days 45 minutes 56 seconds** _

_"What do those numbers mean?" Bert traced the numbers with his fingers as he took Mary's hand is his other._

_"How long I am going to be gone from you. Every time I have to leave your side, it will show you how long it will be until I am back in your arms." Mary felt a tear roll down her face, but Bert quickly wiped it away and tilted her face to look him into his eyes. His smile softened._

_"It will always be worth the wait," he kissed her softly, "_ e'ery _time." He touched their foreheads together, and both their eyes fluttered shut. They did not have long, but they at least had this moment. This moment that would get them through the next two in a half years._

* * *

 

That had been many years ago, she was barely eighteen, and him closing in on twenty-one. They spoke of that night often, even if their time while she was in London was limited, but every second Tuesday when she was home was theirs. Every holiday and birthday that she wasn't under any contract. Edffdvery time a contract ended, and few days of limbo in between. The winds would bring her home. These days were theirs to do with whatever they pleased. Some days that was just reading a book together, others it was walking hand and hand in the fields of one of Bert's painting, but every one of those days were the happiest because in his pocket laid a watch that had a heartbeat that matched the most perfect girl in the world. He ran his finger over the gem, and gave it a gentle kiss. He could have sworn he saw it speed up.

**2 months 29 days 44 minutes 54 seconds**

* * *

 

_It had been 3 years since he last saw her. She had written, and said that she was in this distant land working for some general and his wife with their four children. Apparently, they had proven to be quite a handful, and had almost made Mary's practically perfectness waiver. However, like always Mary kept her composure. He smiled at the thought of a frazzled Mary as he reread the letter for the twelfth time in the last hour. He slowly found himself drifting off to sleep, and just as he was almost gone, there was a gentle knock on the door. He jolted awake, and looked at the pocket watch. All zeros. He bounded off of the chair to get to the door as quickly as possible. He threw open the door, and was greeted by the most beautiful girl._

_"Hello Bert," Mary smiled up at his face while the lights sparkled in her sapphire eyes. Bert stepped aside to let Mary through the threshold. Her parrot umbrella found it's proper place on the coat rack, followed quickly by her coat and hat, and her carpet bag left forgotten on the floor. As soon as she turned around, Bert scooped her into his arms while planting a kiss on her practically perfect smiling lips._

_"Hello there," Bert said as he set her down, "I missed you." Mary laces her fingers behind Bert's neck and places her forehead against his. No words need to be spoken. Bert knows that she has never been comfortable with expressing emotions because 'practically perfect people don't let emotions muddle their thinking.' After a few minutes, Mary untangled herself from him._

_"How about some tea?" Mary began moving towards Bert's small kitchen._

_"O' no you don't, Mary Poppins, I will make the tea, '_ ou _are gonna go sit o'er there on that sofa, and I will_ brin' _the tea." Mary smiled but didn't protest, and followed Bert's orders. If Mary had taught Bert anything, it was how to make a proper tea. Over the next few hours, Mary told him all of the stories from her newest charges, and about all the adventures that they had. Bert was always truly captivated by all of her stories. Even after all of this time. The hundreds of the stories that he had heard. There had been so many, but every single one of them was unique and special. The tea had long since been gone, more comfortable clothes were changed into, and Mary's head was resting on Bert's shoulder as they laid on the sofa and the stories continued. Three years had a lot of stories in them._

_"Mar'?" Bert ran his hands through her rich, chestnut hair._

_"Yes, Bert?" Mary responded groggily._

_"Have you thought about having them?"_

_"Having what?"_

_"Kids?" Mary propped herself onto her elbow, and looked down at Bert._

_"Hundreds of times," Mary smiled down at him. His hand brushed her hair behind her hair, "It just isn't practical, however,"_

_"The fact '_ ou _have thought of it gives me hop'," Bert raises himself to gently kiss her lips. When the morning came, she was gone. The watch once again read with a new time, and Bert let tears roll down his face because he just wanted there to be a day when the winds didn't take her away so quickly._

* * *

 

Every time that Mary came back after that visit he asked about children, about their life together, and every time she would give him a look and a smile with the same response, "Not now, Bert." However, it was never a no, and that kept Bert going as he saved for a life with his girl, who had given him a piece of her heart, and who has given him the gift of immortality by showing the winds that he was more than a jack of all trades…he was the person who balanced Mary's strictness and poise, and she needed him as much as he needed her.

**0 months 12 days 13 minutes 21 seconds**

* * *

 

He had it all planned. He had been watching the numbers slowly tick down, and it was time to set his plans into motion with the help of the sweeps and Uncle Albert. On Uncle Albert's roof, the sweeps cleaned and Bert drew and Uncle Albert made the most hilarious jokes. All of his and Mary's adventures surrounded a small table. Today was the day that his Mary would be coming home. It had only been a few short months, but every time she left felt like an eternity no matter for how short or how long. 2 hours. That's all he had left to wait. The winds would bring her to him, as they always did.

Mary looked quizzically at her Uncle's house. Something seemed different about it today. She walked through the door, and was greeted by soft candlelight rather than her Uncle. She removed her hat and coat, set down her bag, and placed her umbrella in the stand. She followed the candles. On each step that ascended to the roof laid a lily or a violet. She smiled, her and Bert's favorite flowers. The designs on his watch. He made sure to include them in every painting and drawing that he did. By the time, she had reached the hatch to the roof, she had a relatively large bouquet. On the storm-cellar's large doors there hung a sign:

'Knock twice'

"Oh honestly," she rapped on the door twice in quick succession. The doors flung open to a roof covered in candles and flowers with a small table in the middle with some cakes and tea. She ascended the small steps. She looked down to see a multitude of chalk drawings, some of them were magical adventures that she had had, and some where just simple strolls. Each one of them a beautiful memory that she had with her beloved Bert. Her heels clicked on the roof as she walked around admiring all of his wonderful drawings. Each one made her smile. Each one of them held a piece of her heart, and they all reminded her that she truly had given it to the right person. Her true equal. Her laughter and smile. She was anchor that kept them grounded, but he was the kite that kept them afloat and full of wonder. As she looked at all the drawings, she came across one that didn't look familiar. Upon closer examination, it was Mary, as she was dressed now, in front a man, who looked an awful lot like her Bert, kneeling before her. That's when it clicked. Suddenly, it all made sense. She slowly turned around. She brought her hand to her mouth as tears began to form into her eyes. There was Bert on one knee with a beautiful ring.

"Hello, Mary," he smiled.

"Hello, Bert," she felt some tears begin to fall slowly.

"'Ow are you?"

"I'm doing really well, and yourself?"

"Can't complain. Hands are a little tired from a lot of drawing over the last few days,"

"Oh, what were you drawing?"

"Lots of memories. Lots and lots of wonderful memories," Mary took a small step forward.

"Well they look quite beautiful," "

Thank ya," Bert looked at the ring and back at Mary, "but that isn't why I brought you here,"

"Oh really? Then why am I here?" Mary smirked as Bert cleared his throat.

"Well…um…I've been thinkin' a lot lately, and I have decided on something very important,"

"And what is that?"

"That I love you with all of my heart, and I can't give you a piece like the way you did for me, however, I can give you something that means just as much," Bert took Mary's left hand into his as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I know you'll never settle because of the winds, but I want to be your anchor for once so with this ring I want to be that for you. I want to be yours, and I want everyone to know that you're mine. It won't always be on your finger, but I want to know that it will always be in your heart. Mary Poppins, will you be my bride?"

The tears were freely flowing at this point, Mary bent down so her eyes met his. She placed her head on his forehead, and whispered, "yes." Bert's hands circled around her face, and pulled into the one of his many kisses. They separated as they stood.

"Oh, Mary, 'ou've made me the 'appiest bloke," He ran his hands over her perfectly pinned hair as he kissed her forehead. "I know the winds will take you, but now you are tethered to me, too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him, as she guided him to the table with the tea and cakes to bask in the light of the candles and their wide smiles.

* * *

 

**0 months 1 day 2 minutes 50 seconds**

Bert quickly shut the pocket watch.

"Can't put me finger on what lies in store, but I fear what's to happen all happened before," He smiled, and continued to sweep the Banks' chimney. Since Mary's departure, the Bank's had hired Bert as their on-call maintenance man, and Bert didn't mind all that much since it was a steady income that didn't take away from any of his other jobs.

"Hello Bert!" Jane and Michael quickly ran into the living room, and quickly deposited their satchels in the foyer.

"Well, 'ello there! I was just finishing up your guys' chimney, and then I have to git' goin'," Bert finished the last of the cleaning, and started breaking down his brooms.

"Oh no, but Bert won't you take us on an adventure today. We have been awful good this week," Jane pleaded with him. The newly minted 10-year-old had become very good at puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh Jane, I would love to, but I have something that I have to start preparing for,"

"What is it?" Michael piped in as Bert finished up collecting his tarps.

"Well, didn't you guys feel the winds change?" He smiled, tipped his hat, and walked out the front door.

* * *

 

_Today was the day. Mary had come home yesterday, and today was their wedding day. Bert quickly looked at the pocket watch. It still had all zeros, much to Bert's relief. This wedding was nothing grand, but it was probably going to be the second most beautiful thing he was going to see…the first being Mary. It was a second Tuesday. Their day. Bert adjusted his cuffs, nervously._

_"Calm down, Bert, you're gonna rip a 'ole in that there shirt," Jimmy, his fellow chimney sweep, smiled at him. "Here take a small swig, wun't 'urt nothing," a silver flask was handed to him, and for half a second he contemplated taking one._

_"No thanks, Jimmy, I don't think Mar' would be too pleased wif me if I drank befor' the ceremony," Bert handed it back._

_"That's probably true." He took a swig, and pocketed it. He adjusted Bert's tie and flower, "Ya, ready, mate?"_

_"M're than ever." Bert walked out of the room with Jimmy, and took his place at the front of the small church. He scanned the church that was covered in lilies and violets. The crowd consisted of the sweeps and their families, Mrs. Corry and her daughters, Arthur and Topsy Turvy, and Fred. They were a small crew, but it was everyone that Mary and him considered family. The music started, and Bert felt his jaw hit the floor at the sight of Mary coming down the aisle on Uncle Albert's arm. She was the most beautiful person in the whole world, and she looked exactly like what people say angels look like. Her hair was perfectly pinned with a veil covering her face. Her lace dress was modest, and was nothing too fanciful but on Mary it looked like it was a million pounds. Uncle Albert deposited her at the altar taking her flowers with him._

_"Hi there," Bert smiled down at her. Mary lifted her hands to his checks, and wiped away the tears that had apparently formed and fell, "you look b-e-autiful, Mary Poppins." He took her hands, and placed a kiss on her knuckles before lowering them to begin the ceremony. Now the smile on her could rival his._

_The ceremony and festivities that followed were simple. Nothing too extravagant, but it did have plenty of gingerbread cake courtesy of Mrs. Corry. As everything began to wind down, Arthur and Topsy made sure that Mary and Bert got back to their apartment safely before wishing them a final goodbye before disappearing into the night._

_"Well, Mrs. Alfred, shall we?" Bert opened the gate that lead to his apartment building._

_"Oh, honestly, Bert," she smiled as she walked into the building quickly followed by her new husband._

_"You hold on there, misses!" He caught up to Mary as she unlocked and opened the door. He quickly scooped her up into a bridal style, as she laughed, and took her over the threshold. Mary pulls Bert in for a kiss after they have shut the door. "I'm never one to break tradition,"_

_"Well, I would like if you put me down now," Mary breath tickled his lips._

_"I don't think that possible. I like the feeling of you in my arms. It's the second best feeling in the world,"_

_"What's the first?"_

_"This…" Bert kissed Mary as he made his way over to the bed. He broke it as he stood next to the bed._

_"That's my favorite thing, too," Mary said breathlessly as Bert gently lowered her onto the waiting mattress. She sat up as he kneeled in front of her. She took his large hands into her small ones, and kissed his palms._

_"Mrs. Alfred, it has quite a pleasant ring to it," She rose her head to look into Bert's eyes._

_"It's like I've been waiting a hundred years to hear you say that,"_

_"You've only been waiting sixty years, Bert, there is no reason to exaggerate," Bert's smile grew, and he leaned into to kiss her. Her hands wound themselves behind his neck bringing him in for a deeper kiss. Mary gently push his jacket off his back, and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Bert rose, bringing Mary with him, and he began to unbutton his shirt. However, he felt a small hand stop him after a button or two. "No," Mary looked him with pleading eyes, Bert felt his heart sank; she was afraid. However, her delicate finger began working where his left off, "let me."_

_As soon as the last button fell out of its hole, Mary began taking off the crisp, white shirt to let it join it's jacket counterpart. With his arms freed, Bert pulled Mary closer to him as he began to kiss her more passionately. Mary's hands wandered her husband's chest and abs as Bert's traveled down the multitude of buttons on her back. At a slow and excruciating pace, Bert began to unbutton every single on of them. Gentle nips on Mary's neck released the most heavenly sighs from her lips. With the last button, Mary lowered her arms to assist the dress on it's fall into a puddle of lace on the floor. Bert quickly lifted Mary up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he laid her on the bed that was behind them. Their kisses became more heated as their hands explored each other's bodies. Bert's hands started unlacing Mary's corset as quickly as humanly possible. His lips traveled over the newly exposed skin. Small breaths escaped from her parted lips with every small peck. As he trailed down her body, his hands wandered down to unhook her garter belt. Bert sat back and slipped off each of Mary's shoes; he looked up to see his beautiful bride's eyes closed with her chest quickening as his hands traveled North. Mary placed her hands on his to still them; she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips and pushed him backwards, and maneuvered them so Bert now laid underneath her. Mary broke away from Bert, and with shaking hands explored her new husband's body. Bert whimpered at her delicate touches. Her hands found his belt buckle. She looked up from the soothing, cold metal to meet the eyes of her beloved. Blue met blue, and with a small nod Mary unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned his pant, and reached her hand delicately under the waistband of his boxers._

_"Oh, Mary," Mary silenced him with a kiss, but it wasn't long before Bert flipped her back to underneath him. He shimmed out of his remaining clothes, and was fully exposed to his bride. Mary looked into his eyes while running her hand down the length of his body, and wrapped her petite hand around his shaft. Bert's eyes slide shut as his hands shot out to grip the bed frame, and his head bowed to Mary's shoulder as a strangled breath left his lungs. Mary moved her hand up and down as Bert's breathes became more and more heavy. "Mary, darling," Bert claimed both of her hands, pinning them above her head, and began to ravage her neck. Nipping and kissing along both sides. Mary cooed as Bert's hands left her wrists and traveled down to her hips. His mouth latched onto her nipple as he rolled down the remaining clothes the separated the two of them._

_"Bert," Mary held his head closer to her chest, and his fingers teased her center. He pressed single digit into her warmth, and the most heavenly gasp left Mary's body. Bert switched to her other breast, and lavished it as much as he done to the other one. His fingers didn't still, and Mary's gasps became more urgent. "Bert, please."_

_"What do you need, my sweet?" He stilled his fingers, and kissed his way back up to her lips. Mary couldn't form the words. "I can't hear you,"_

_"You…I need you," Bert kissed her, as he slipped himself into her pausing to allow her to adjust. Her legs and arms automatically circled around Bert, as a single tear ran down her face. Bert looked at her in a panic._

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"Everything is more than okay, everything is perfect," Mary brought him down for a kiss, "but Bert, I need you to move." Bert needed no encouragement. Kisses mingled with sighs that turned to gasps; each of their names spilling from each other's' lips. His thrusts became more sporadic, as they both neared their endings. Bert looked down at his wife's face, and noticed the intense focus she had. Bert bent down, and whispered._

_"Let go." With those two words, Mary felt a blinding force overtake her body as a hot liquid fill her._

_"Bert!" Mary dug her nails into his back as her back arched off the bed. Bert took advantage of this position, and latched onto her neck. Their movements stilled, and their minds were at peace. All that mattered in this moment was the two of them. Mary peppered kisses all over his face._

_"I love you, Mary Alfred," Mary gazed at him as a smile spread across her face._

_"And I love you, Bert Alfred." They lay under the blanket as they whispered words of love and their future. Nothing in the world was wrong for that night, and nothing could ever hurt them while they were together._

* * *

 

**0 months 0 days 0 minutes 5 seconds**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"'ello, Mary," Bert smiled and turned around to be greeted by an equally happy Mary.

"Hello, Bert," Mary set down her carpet bag, and she quickly ran into Bert's waiting arms. After 100 years of knowing each other, after 80 years of loving each other in the open, and 20 years of being husband and wife…this moment…this moment of her coming home never lost it's magic.

"Oh, how I have missed you, my darlin'," He buried his face into her hair.

"I've missed you, too, Bert. I have something that I need to tell you," Mary took his hand, and guided him to the sofa. With a snap of her fingers, a fire erupted in the fireplace. She took Bert's hand into her own, and looked down at it.

"What is it, Mar'?"

"Oh, Bert, I love you," Mary began to cry, and Bert brought her closer to him, as he tried to soothe her crying form.

"Shush, Mary, it's okay. I love you, too, my darlin'," Bert pushed Mary back so he could begin drying her tears, "but whatever is the thing that has caused my practically perfect wife to lose her practically perfectness?" Mary laughed, and fished the pocket watch out of his jacket.

"Look closely, Bert, do you notice anything different?" She held the watch up to Bert. He took it from her and observed the pulse of the gem more closely. The beat seemed faster than normal, and half of the beats glowed differently from them ones he had grown accustomed to. It was like they were two different beats all together. Bert looked at Mary, and then back at the watch then back to Mary as if his brain was trying to catch up to what his heart already knew. He opened it, and it still read all zeros but they looked more solidified.

"That's plenty that seems different, Mary, but I don't know what any of it means," She unbuttoned the winter jacket that she was wearing, and that's when Bert saw the biggest difference. It wasn't much, but it was enough that Bert noticed the tiniest little bump on his beloved's mid-section. If Bert could have had a bigger smile, boy would he have had it. He pulled Mary into the biggest kiss, and began unbuttoning everything that was on her upper half. Once she was completely bare on the top, Bert eased Mary and himself down on the sofa, and brought himself down to Mary's protruding belly.

"'Ello, there little one, I'm your daddy, and I have to tell you that I am v'ry excited that you're comin' to join us. We are going to have the most magnificent adventures, me, you, and mommy. You will never want for anything, and I will n'ver be short on lov' to give ya…" Mary stroked his hair as he talked to the baby for the next few hours. They had a lot of catching up on, but there was going to be plenty of time for that because for once she felt the winds had stilled.

* * *

 

**0 years 0 days 0 minutes 0 seconds**

Bert looked at the watch. The zeros hadn't changed in almost fifteen years. He strolled in the park with his wonderful wife on their second Tuesday, and her body heavy with their third and fourth child. The winds hadn't taken her back yet, and Bert didn't know when they would but he was happy for these last fifteen years. Going to bed every night and waking up every morning to Mary was the best feeling in the world. Watching her cook or read to their children was the best sight in the world. Hearing her laugh when Charles told a funny joke or singing little Adeline to sleep every night was the best sound in the world. Being able to kiss her or hold her whenever he felt like it was the best thing in the world. One hundred and fifteen years later, and he wouldn't have anything happened differently. Every fight. Every crying spell. Every time he watched her fade away, made all of this worth it. They rounded the corner to the school, as soon as the bell starting chiming. Out of the front door, eventually, came a blue-eyed girl, no older than eight, with a violet ribbon in her hair and a big smile on her face launched herself into Bert's arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! You'll never believe what happened in school today!" The small girl began to ramble about her day as she took her parents' hands as they began to stroll again.

"Well, afte' knowin' your mommy for so long, I'll probably find anything 'ou say believable, Addie," Bert smiled at Adeline and then up at his wife. Adeline prattled on about her day at school as they are joined by a young man who stands next to Mary as they begin the journey home. The day fades and the children find their ways to bed, and Mary and Bert cozy up on the couch in front of the fire place.

"I love you, Mary,"

"I love you, too, Bert," She maneuvers her body to place a kiss on his welcoming lips. They weren't the perfect family, but they were practically perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew that's done. Review it. Don't review. Tell me it's awful. Tell me it's good. I don't really care. I'm posting this for me, and probably no one else. 
> 
> -KMA


End file.
